


Grian's Guinea Pig Service

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Guinea Pig Service, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Grian never thought that offering his Guinea Pig Services would lead to him having Sex with Xisuma. He couldn't complain, though.
Relationships: Xisuma/Grian
Comments: 23
Kudos: 405





	Grian's Guinea Pig Service

Grian sat in his little self build cage, humming silently and leaning against the metal bars. This guinea pig service might have been a stupid idea. He should have known this would take a while. Sure, some Hermits had passed by, throwing him curious glances, but none of them had stopped to actually accept his offer. Grian glanced down, raising his eyebrows, when he saw Xisuma walk by. That on its own probably wasn't too suspicious – they were in the shopping district after all – but it hadn't been the first time. In the last hour Xisuma had walked by his cage five times, always looking up at him for a few seconds before hurrying off.

"Hey X! You wanna buy me or what?", Grian called down, thinking that maybe Xisuma was still a little undecided about the price. It might be the reason he kept coming back and leaving again.

Xisuma's head snapped up towards him and Grian wished he could get a glimpse at the other's face and not just that stupid helmet. From this far up he couldn't see anything, so when Xisuma hurriedly left again, Grian was utterly confused. Had he said something wrong? Well... whatever. He’d probably be back in an hour anyway. Grian could just ask then.

  
  


It took about another hour for Doc to pass by and actually show honest interest in the service.

"I'm gonna be your customer.", Doc said after reading the signs, and Grian shouted gleefully as he jumped up.

"Freedom!"

He just destroyed the block below himself and fell out of the cage, right into the waiting arms of Doc, who looked at him with a mixture of surprise and amusement, before setting him down. While they were talking about business and what the deal would entail, Grian could see Xisuma just around the corner, looking at them for a while. He was holding a few diamonds in his hands, as if he had been planning to buy something. The moment he noticed Grian's stare he turned around and hurried off. Strange... What was up with their admin today?

Working with Doc only took about an hour. They both parted and Grian looked up at the sky. He still had time before night would fall. And he couldn't help but wonder; Would Xisuma be back again? He had been thinking about the admin constantly while with Doc. It just peaked his curiosity so much. Xisuma was always so confident in everything he did and never seemed to hesitate. If Grian were to go back to the cage now, would Xisuma come back? Would he actually buy Grian's testing service or had Grian just imagined the interest? And what in the hell did Xisuma have in mind that made him hesitate so much?

So with a sigh Grian climbed back up into his cage and locked the bars back up again. He had never been able to defeat his curiosity. He just hoped he didn't have to wait for hours again. He really should have made the cage taller. Build in a hamster wheel or something else to keep him busy. This tiny cage was so cramped that he could just about lie down, his legs propped up against the iron bars. He turned his head to the side and looked off into the distance. If Xisuma didn't come by in the next hour, he should start to head for his base. He didn’t want to encounter phantoms or any other mobs. But oh well, it was true what they said about curiosity. Only in his case it wouldn't kill a cat but a guinea pig.

The sun was sinking lower and lower and with a sigh Grian slowly got up, ready to take down his cage again and leave, when he heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. Looking out he saw Xisuma slowly walking up to his cart and reading the signs.

"Back again, I see. You wanna buy my guinea pig services this time, good sir?"

Xisuma mumbled something that was far to quiet for Grian to understand, before walking over to the cage.

"Well... I happen to be in need of your services", Xisuma replied, his voice sounding hesitant.

Grian smiled at him in excitement, jumping forward and grabbing at the iron bars, pushing his face right up to them. "Wait, really? That is a-" Before he could finish, the floor below him disappeared and he plummeted down the few feet to the ground, landing ungracefully on his ass. "Well... Ouch? I'll let you know that my last customer caught me on my way down. So yeah. Not a good start." Grian looked up at Xisuma, finally able to see his face through the tinted visor. And he looked absolutely flustered. The guy was probably embarrassed that he had made Grian fall like that.

"Sorry?"

Grian smiled again, getting up and patting the dirt off his Outfit. "No biggie. I mean you could always pay seven diamonds instead of six, to make it better again."

"So you do everything, right?"

"Yeah sure. I could even perform a little dance for you", Grian replied with a smile, humming and swaying his hips slightly to the tune. He saw Xisuma's eyes widen and when Grian stepped a little closer he held his hand up in a signal to stop.

"I... Maybe later. Just... I don't even know if you'll do it yet and I wouldn't want you to give me something if I won't buy your services."

"Alright. That's fair. So what have you got in mind?"

Xisuma mumbled something below his helmet and Grian tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, I want to have sex with you."

Grian froze, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. It was as if his brain had just been turned off by that proposition. He couldn't think clearly, the words repeating over and over in his head. Xisuma wanted to have sex with him. He wanted it so much, he was willing to pay Grian for it... Or did he think Grian wouldn't do it if there was nothing in it for him? Was that the reason why he had kept walking by and not said anything?

Xisuma sighed, shaking his head and started to turn around. "Forget it. That was a stupid idea. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have asked. I’m really sorry. I’m usually not as rude."

Grian finally snapped out of it, looking at Xisuma's turned back. He took a deep breath and then the smile appeared back on his face. He wouldn't let that opportunity pass by. He couldn't let Xisuma walk away now.

"I accept your deal", he plainly stated, grinning even wider when Xisuma turned back around so fast he almost lost his balance.

"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course. You want to do it here or have you got something special in mind? I don't really care all that much. We could do it in the cart for all I care. I could probably charge for giving everyone a show" Grian noticed the way Xisuma's eyes widened and even through the tinted visor he could see the way Xisuma's cheeks flushed. "Okay maybe not so public then. That's a pity. But the customer is always right. You know. I do love to satisfy my customers, to please them." Grian slowly stepped closer to Xisuma, humming again, his hips swaying. He licked his lips as he reached Xisuma, putting a finger on the underside of his helmet. "So... Where do you want me, sir?"

"I..." Grian could feel Xisuma swallow against his hand and it oddly turned him on. "My base isn't that far away. We could just fly over there."

Grian nodded and leaned up to Xisuma, pressing a soft kiss onto the helmet right above where Xisuma's mouth should be. "Lead the way."

They flew in silence and with each and every passing second, Grian could feel his own excitement growing. When he had offered his services he would have never thought that one of the Hermits would use it in this way, but he was really looking forward to it now. And Xisuma wasn't too bad on the eyes. Sure, Grian had only gotten a glimpse of him out of his armour and without the helmet, but that had been honestly enough to make Xisuma the star of one or two of his wanking sessions afterwards.

They landed at Xisuma's base and Grian could already feel his heart beating a little faster. Damn, he was getting excited. This was going to be something else. He followed Xisuma to a door, that lead to a small bedroom. At least the bed was wide enough for both of them to get comfortable in it, which made Grian wonder if Xisuma had planned all of this. The moment the door fell shut a grin appeared on Grian's face. When Xisuma turned around Grian gently pushed him towards to the bed until he fell onto it.

"So... I think I promised you a dance once I accepted your offer, didn't I?"

He could see Xisuma swallow and nod. Xisuma's eyes were glued onto him. Only one thing was still bothering Grian and he didn't hesitate to fix it. He stepped up to Xisuma, putting his hands onto both sides of the helmet.

"May I?", he asked quietly and at a nod from Xisuma he gently lifted the helmet off his head. The moment he put it aside and took a look at Xisuma's face, Grian could already feel heat rising in his chest. "It's a pity you always hide that pretty face of yours." he softly caressed Xisuma's cheek and the other leaned into his touch. “I wish I could see this beautiful face more often.”

Grian let go, delighted at the small disappointed noise that left Xisuma's lips as he stepped back. Why had he never noticed before how needy their admin could be? It was really endearing and he planned to hear more of those sounds soon. But first he needed to get rid of his stupid costume.

He hummed a quiet melody, moving his hips with it, slowly letting his hands wander over his chest, down to his abdomen and back up again. He licked his lips and then slowly pulled the hood off his head, running one hand through his hair. He then slowly trailed the hand over his face, sticking his tongue out and licking over the length of his middle finger, starring straight into Xisuma's eyes while doing it. And oh boy, if the blush rising to Xisuma's cheeks was anything to go by, Grian would have a lot of fun tonight. How could someone ask for a service like that and then sit there looking nervous and like a blushing virgin?

Grian let his hands wander further down again, opening the first button, then the second, spreading his costume apart a little, showing off the skin of his collarbone. He stopped the unbuttoning again, letting his hands caress his sides until they rested on his hips, then wandering dangerously close to his crotch before he let them make their way upwards again. He was delighted at the shaky breaths he could hear Xisuma take in.

"You like what you are seeing?", Grian teased in a sing-song voice and giggled softly at the eager nod he got in response. "Well then get ready to see so much more", he whispered as he unbuttoned the last two buttons, revealing his chest and abdomen. Once more he started humming his own little melody as he turned his back to Xisuma. He let the costume slide off his shoulders in a slow and tantalizing pace, glancing over his shoulders at Xisuma and licking his lips. As he turned back around he freed his arms from the fabric, the costume hanging loosely right below his waist.

Grian let his fingers wander over his chest, gently caressing his own nipple, letting out a breathy moan, his eyes fluttering shut. He could hear Xisuma whimper softly and heard fabric rustling. When he opened his eyes again, Xisuma had one of his hands in his lap, rubbing his crotch slowly. And the bulge below that hand said all Grian needed to know. He stepped up to Xisuma again, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back with a little force, before smashing their mouths together. He didn't hesitate, his tongue darting out and Xisuma's lips parted obediently to let Grian explore his mouth. Grian smirked into the kiss, letting it last for only a few seconds and then backed away again.

"Would have never thought you'd be such a submissive type, Mr. Admin, sir... I like it."

Grian let his hands trail down Xisuma's side, over his arms and to his hands, still resting in his lap. Oh and how excited Grian was as his hands brushed against the bulge in Xisuma's pants. But now was not the time to rush things. He needed to take his time. Who knew when an opportunity like this would arise again? He enjoyed the way Xisuma reacted to his teasing. He wanted more of those frustrated sounds and he always got what he wanted in the end.

Grian took Xisuma's hands and slowly guided them down his sides to his hips. He could feel Xisuma's hands twitching on his skin, wanting to touch. It drove him mad with lust. He pulled the hands farther, pulling them below the costume to rest on his ass. To his delight the hands stayed there when he let go. Xisuma looked up at him with absolute adoration and it turned Grian on immensely. But it also made him wonder...

"Have you ever done this before, X?" Because honestly depending on the answer he would probably need to change how he handled this situation. He wouldn't back out of it, Xisuma was old enough to decide what he wanted, but well... It would be a little different.

"Like... Paid someone for sex? Never."

Grian smiled and shook his head, letting his hands wander again over Xisuma's chest and then let them rest on his legs, so teasingly close to his crotch, just gently caressing the fabric there. "I meant, are you a virgin?"

From one second to the next the blush on Xisuma's face deepened at this forward question. To Grian's relief he finally uttered a tiny "No". Well that made things a little easier at least.

"I mean... I've just... I haven't done it in a while and you are pretty good looking and I..." Xisuma hesitated, glancing off to the side, biting his lower lip a little. "I wanted this since the day I first laid eyes on you, back when Mumbo introduced us. I could never stop thinking about you. God, Grian you are so unbelievably hot and I know this sounds stupid, but it might have gotten you an invitation faster than the usual process. I just needed you to join us so badly."

Well that was some new information. And he didn't know why, but it turned Grian on. To know that Xisuma had lusted after him for so long. To know that he had been on the other's mind in this kind of context. Had he known this he would have given Xisuma what he wanted earlier, no payment needed.

"Then let's enjoy this. I think after all this waiting, you really deserve something worth those diamonds", Grian whispered in a raspy voice, leaning forward to seal his promise with a kiss. The kiss didn't last too long and Grian broke off to put his lips against Xisuma's ear. "Now I want you to get me naked, can you do that?" He could feel the shiver that went down Xisuma's body before he nodded his head. "Good boy..."

Xisuma's hands were shaking a little as they left Grian's ass to grab a hold of the waistband of his costume. He would have expected Xisuma to rush this along and just rip his clothes off. He had expected him to be an impatient mess after all this time. But Grian was in for a pleasant surprise. Before pulling the fabric down even one centimetre, Xisuma slid off the bed, kneeling before Grian. Hot lips pressed against the naked skin on Grian's hip making him shudder, rewarding Xisuma with a soft moan. His pants were pulled down slowly at a tantalizing speed. Every newly revealed centimetre of skin was showered in kisses and Grian felt like he was about to lose his mind. The feeling of those hot lips was driving him insane. He could feel the blood rushing downwards and he was glad that his underwear wasn't too constricting. Finally with a kiss to his inner thigh Xisuma pulled the costume down the rest of the way, leaving Grian standing in only his briefs. Xisuma seemed hesitant after that and looked up at Grian, his eyes clouded with passion. Grian had to chuckle. Oh this definitely wasn't the way he had imagined sex with Xisuma to happen, but he could definitely work with it. He put a hand under Xisuma's chin, making his head lean back even further.

"You want to have a little taste?", Grian asked, his voice filled with lust, as he slowly let his thumb caress Xisuma's lower lip. Obediently Xisuma's mouth opened and Grian had to suppress a groan as a tongue started to lick his intruding finger. "Look at you. So pretty. So needy...", he whispered, watching Xisuma suck on his finger, both keeping eye contact. Grian felt like this sight might be enough to bring him over the edge. It was just too hot. He had never seen Xisuma come undone like that. Their admin always seemed so in control of everything and such a stoic personality. To see him like this? He could really get used to it.

With a wet plop Grian pulled his finger from Xisuma's mouth and got a little disappointed moan in response.

Grian licked his lip and gently caressed Xisuma's hair, looking at him in fascination. "You want the real thing?" His voice was nothing more than a low growl, filled with lust.

Xisuma's eyes left his to flicker down to his crotch, eyeing it for second before nodding eagerly. His hands made swift work of Grian's briefs, pulling them down and freeing his erection from its prison. Damn, this was really happening. Xisuma seemed to hesitate, starring at his dick in silence and Grian started to worry, he might have changed his mind and wanted to back out again. But just when he opened his mouth, about to offer Xisuma a way out, there was a hand around the base of his dick and all that left his mouth was a needy whine. Xisuma's hand moved slowly, his touch so feather light it was barely there. Still Grian felt like those touches could bring him to climax if it went on long enough. But he wasn't satisfied with just that. He wanted – no – he needed more.

"Ssssuma", he brought out, his voice a little slurred. Xisuma looked back up again a small smile on his lips as he increased the pressure of his hand a little, making Grian moan, only to return to his soft touches a few seconds later. Oh that bastard knew exactly what he was doing and he was probably enjoying it. Grian's hips bucked forward on their own accord and he felt Xisuma's other hand on his hips, preventing him from moving any further.

"Not yet...", Xisuma whispered softly and a shudder went through Grian's whole body as he felt the warm breath on the tip of his dick. Oh god! He would be a mess before this was even remotely done. Xisuma's hand moved slowly upward, his thumb tracing the tip gently before moving down again. Grian could only whimper in arousal, his dick already painfully hard under the ministrations.

"I always imagined what you would taste like...", he could hear Xisuma whisper, eliciting another groan from Grian at the mere thought. Xisuma had been fantasizing about this. How long had this been going on? Grian couldn't help but think of Xisuma touching himself while calling out Grian's name and if that wasn't a turn on...

A tongue darted out of Xisuma's mouth, slowly licking up the underside of Grian's dick all the way up to the top, swirling around it and then tracing the upper side back to the base. He gently nibbled the skin right above the dick, surely to leave a hickey there later. His tongue moved back up again until he reached the tip and then Grian could feel Xisuma's lips. He didn't take him in yet, just planting feather like kisses onto the tip. His tongue darted out a few times as if teasing him, licking up the few drops of precum that had formed there, dipping into the slit and circling around the tip again. By the time Xisuma's lips parted to take the tip into his mouth, Grian was already a shivering mess, unable to form any kind of rational thought. Xisuma was lightly bobbing his head back and forth, his tongue moving in circles, still only taking in the first few centimetres. His hands were still moving up and down over the rest of Grian's dick, changing pressure constantly. It was driving him insane.

"Oh fuck... Xisuma... So good. You aaaaah... you are so pretty like that", Grian managed to breath out in between moans, his eyes transfixed onto Xisuma and the way his own dick went into the other's mouth. It was a sight that probably would be burned into his mind forever. "Please... 'ssumaaa. I need more."

Grian could feel Xisuma smirk around his dick, but contrary to Grian's demand he pulled away, letting Grian's dick fall from his mouth.

"Don't be impatient, Grian... I need to savour this taste. It's too good to waste it in a hurry."

Grian groaned. How could Xisuma still be so eloquent in a situation like that while Grian could barely string together a coherent sentence? That wasn't really fair. And here he had thought Xisuma was all submissive.

"Just. Do something", he whined and Xisuma let out a chuckle, trailing one finger in a torturous slow speed up and down the side of Grian's dick, making it twitch in excitement. Just when Grian was about to complain again Xisuma's mouth was on him again. At first he only took in the tip but with every bob of the other's head Grian could feel his dick being engulfed further. He threw his head back, his eyes closing, and let out a loud moan. The warmth and wetness around him felt amazing. His hands were buried in Xisuma’s hairs, twitching, but he resisted the urge to pull Xisuma further forward. He could feel his breath quickening as a tongue began to move around his dick and Xisuma started sucking slightly.

He knew, he was getting closer and closer, the sensation being too overwhelming, especially considering that it had been a while since he last had fooled around with someone. He was so close. He could feel his climax coming. He was about to...

And suddenly Xisuma moved backwards, his mouth leaving Grian's dick completely. All Grian could do was release a helpless whine and look down at his partner in irritation. "Xisuma", he let out a needy whine, trying to push Xisuma back again, his hips bucking forward on their own accord. "Don't stop...", he slurred and heard a giggle coming from below him. That bastard seemed to enjoy teasing him and oh fuck Grian would so pay him back for that later. But now? Now he desperately craved release and would do about anything to get it.

"I love seeing you like that, Grian. I love the thought that I made you come undone like this. You are beautiful when you are desperate.”

Xisuma's words rushed over him, making him feel tingles all over and Grian couldn't hold back a soft moan leaving his lips.

"Please... Please", he repeated softly, longing for some touch. Something. Anything! He was so close to the edge. Xisuma hummed and his hand was back to Grian's dick again, his fingertips slowly ghosting over the skin in a teasing way. Grian's breath quickened again and his hip bucked forwards searching for more contact. He needed more. Those barely there touches only brought him close but never over the edge. He whimpered in in disappointment, earning himself a low chuckle from Xisuma. What had happened to the Xisuma who had looked up at him so submissively? How could he suddenly be so in control again?

"Xisuma. Do something!"

"But I am doing something, Grian", Xisuma just replied amused, his fingertips reaching Grian's balls, gently caressing them, but never using enough pressure to have Grian reach his climax. "What do you want, huh? You need to be more specific."

"I.. I want..." Grian let out a moan, trying to get his brain to work with him so he'd be able to form words that weren't just rambling pleas. "I want to cum."

Xisuma chuckled again, still not changing anything about his soft touches. "Oh you can, if you want to. I'm not holding you back. Go ahead, honey."

Grian whined at those words. If nothing happened soon he'd be a sobbing mess. He could already feel tears of frustration form in his eyes. He was barely able to function any more. “You know what I mean...”

“If you want it, you need to tell me what to do. Beg, Grian.”

"Oh god, please, X. Please. I want you to take my dick into your mouth again. I need you. Please", he finally caved in, blushing at his own blunt words, but his state didn't allow him to sweet talk anything. When he looked down he saw Xisuma's grin widen. And from one second to the next Grian's dick was buried up to the hilt into Xisuma's throat. Grian threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy, not able to hold back. It didn't take him long with Xisuma's hands working on his balls and his tongue caressing the underside of his dick. Grian let out another moan, his hips twitching forward as he came.

Xisuma's mouth left him and Grian's knees buckled, no longer able to hold his body’s weight. He sank to the floor, sitting opposite of Xisuma who licked his lips as if Grian had just treated him to some fine meal. Grian couldn’t help but stare at those lips, all red, wet and swollen. Xisuma was out of breath, his hair tussled by Grian's hands and he looked absolutely hot. Grian couldn't help himself, surging forward to capture Xisuma's lips in a bruising kiss. He wasted no time moving his tongue into Xisuma's mouth. It was kind of weird to taste himself there, but at the same time it turned him on to be reminded what had just happened between them.

When they parted both of them were smiling. Xisuma's hand gently caressed Grian's cheek and Grian enjoyed the moment of softness between them.

"So... That was nice...", Xisuma murmured, slowly pulling back. Grian could barely contain a whine at the loss of contact, but he let it happen, watching Xisuma like a hawk as he stood up. "I'll get you your diamonds then. It was a really nice service. Really worth it."

Grian looked at the retreating back in confusion and then all came back to him. The guinea pig services. Right. But they hadn’t agreed on only a blowjob... Was Xisuma backing out of it now? Didn’t he want to go further any more? When he looked at Xisuma, seeing the bulge straining the fabric of his pants, he couldn't help but feel the need to keep going on. He couldn't just leave like this.

Grian got back to his feet as well, going up to Xisuma and grabbing his arm before he could reach into his chest. The other man turned to look at him in confusion.

"Let me return the favour, X. You look like you could really need a helping hand there", Grian said, pointedly staring at the bulge in Xisuma's pants.

"I’d really like that, but I mean... We did waste a lot of time fooling around and it’s getting late. Your time should be worth more than seven diamonds I think."

"Fuck the diamonds, X. I do what I want. You should know that."

Grian pulled Xisuma to the bed and he followed without any resistance. Grian pushed him back onto the bed, so they were back to the same position they started in. "Now I'm gonna make you see stars."

Oh, and Grian knew exactly how he wanted to turn that promise into reality. He let his hands wander under Xisuma's shirt, caressing the muscles on his chest before pulling the fabric upwards and tossing the shirt aside. He started to shower Xisuma's broad chest in soft kisses, working his way to his nipples, to take one into his mouth, sucking lightly on it, while his hand was caressing the other. He could feel the trembles running through Xisuma's body as his breathing quickened again.

After a few seconds he let his mouth wander lower again, tasting the soft skin, dipping his tongue into Xisuma's bellybutton and then going even lower. When he reached the hem of the pants he looked back up again. Xisuma was staring down at him wide eyed and breathless, his cheeks tinted red. Grian smirked and slowly let his hands trail down to unbutton the pants. With a grin he pressed another kiss to Xisuma's lower abdomen before catching the zipper of the pants between his teeth and pulling it down. Xisuma let out a breathless moan at the sight. Oh how Grian wanted to hear more of that lovely voice. He was starting to get addicted to the sound alone.

He backed away a little to pull down Xisuma's pants and throw them to the floor, leaving his partner only in his boxers. With a wicked grin Grian climbed on top of Xisuma's laps, spreading his legs onto either side, putting his arms around the other to keep his balance. "Do you want me to make you feel really good, Mr. Xisuma?", he whispered and got an eager nod in response. The second Xisuma opened his mouth to reply verbally Grian ground his hips, his ass moving against Xisuma's crotch. The only thing that made it out of Xisuma's mouth was a loud needy moan. "Yeah, thought so. This is going to be so much fun. I’ll make you come undone."

Grian pressed his lips against Xisuma's again, constantly rolling his hips and rotating them, rubbing his ass against Xisuma's dick. The other kept whimpering into their kiss, trembling below Grian. Hands found their way into Grian's hair, pulling him even closer as their kisses got messier. Grian could feel the hardness and warmth of Xisuma's dick against his ass and groaned. It felt far larger than most of Grian’s former partners had been. The way his own dick was rubbing against Xisuma's chest also wasn't helping stifle his arousal. He could feel his dick twitch at the thought of what was about to happen next, already hardening again.

When Grian broke away from Xisuma, he could hear a disappointed whine, though he wasn't sure who had made it. Maybe both of them.  
  
"Enough of that. Let's get you out of those...", he murmured, standing up again only to pull down the last piece of fabric. Xisuma's dick sprang free from its prison, standing hard and oh god... Grian licked his lips. This was only proving what he had already felt earlier. Who could have known that Xisuma was so well endowed? His mouth already watered at the thought of having it inside of him.

"Got any lube?"

It took Xisuma a few seconds to process his question, but then he nodded and pointed to the night stand next to the bed. Grian took that as permission to go and get it out himself. Xisuma probably wasn’t able to stand up right now anyway. When he opened the drawer, he smirked. As expected, there was a bottle of lube, but also something else.

"Oh X, you naughty boy...", Grian hummed, pulling out a small bullet vibrator on a string, amused by how embarrassed Xisuma got when he saw it. As if they weren't about to have sex. "You mind if we use this as well?"

"Really?" The way Xisuma's eyes lit up made Grian's heart beat faster. How could he be so fucking cute in the middle of what they were just doing?

"Of course. Where do you want it, hm?"

"I...", Xisuma hesitated, averting his eyes, but Grian would have none of that. He walked back over, gently putting a hand on Xisuma's cheek and softly forcing him to look back at Grian.

"X... It's alright. No need to be ashamed. We are both enjoying ourselves. I won’t be judging you", Grian reassured him, getting a nod in return.

"I'd... I'd like you to take it inside. I'd like to fuck you with it still inside of you."

Grian grinned, putting a gentle kiss onto Xisuma's lips. "Well that can be arranged."

Grian set the vibrator aside on the bed and kneeled onto the bed, his legs spread onto either side of Xisuma’s, his hips hovering in the air. He squeezed a little lube onto his fingers and let his hand trail back to his own ass, finding it's way between his cheeks. His fingers gently caressed the outside of his hole, as he was making himself relax before slowly, carefully inserting the first finger. It went in with almost no resistance. Grian let out a loud groan, watching Xisuma with a hungry expression as he started to slowly fuck himself with his finger.

"Xisumaaa...", he moaned out, earning a whimper in return. "Can't wait for you to be inside me. Can't wait to feel you so deep. It's gonna be so good. Gonna make you feel so good."

"Oh god Grian... I want you so bad." Xisuma put a hand on his hip, just gently caressing the skin there, but it still made Grian's hips buck forwards, searching for more contact. Oh god, he wasn't even halfway done preparing himself and he was already a mess. He would really need to hurry this up a little, if he didn’t want to cum before the interesting part began. He slowly worked in a second finger, humming in pleasure at the feeling the added girth gave him. He moved his fingers, working them in deeper and deeper, as deep as he could get, spreading them apart to get prepared to take in Xisuma.

Grian knew he was being impatient and should probably take a little more time, considering the dick that awaited him, but he just couldn't hold back, already slipping in a third finger. He could hear Xisuma's hand moving and looked down to see the other softly stroking himself, looking completely mesmerized by what Grian was doing. It turned Grian on even more. He needed it now. He couldn’t wait. With a wet sound he pulled his fingers out again, letting out a shaky moan. He was about to get the toy, when Xisuma took a hold of his wrist, looking up at him.

"May I...?"

Grian nodded, licking his lips, his body shivering in anticipation. The moment Xisuma's hands spread his buttcheeks apart, gently caressing him, he let out a loud moan, trying to push back onto those fingers. He could hear Xisuma chuckle at his needy attitude, but he didn’t care. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. The hand disappeared again and Grian made a frustrated noise. Logically he knew that Xisuma had to lube up the toy, for Grian’s sake… His brain didn’t really want to think logical at the moment.

The hands soon returned and Grian could feel something cold and sleek pressing against his hole. He noticed how careful and slow Xisuma was and he’d have none of that, pressing his hips back against the hand, gasping in delight, when he could feel the toy slowly making its way inside. It was almost completely inside of him, when Xisuma yanked it out again swiftly, making Grian moan loudly and buck forwards, his whole body shaking.

"Tha-that was mean..." he grumbled softly, not seriously complaining. And the toy was soon being pushed into him once more and this time a finger followed after it, pushing it in deeper and deeper inside, as far as the finger could reach. Only the cord was left hanging out. The finger stayed inside for a wile, caressing Grian's inner walls gently, brushing past his prostate, making Grian shiver. His dick was already fully hardened again at those touches. He could have sworn that it was impossible to feel any better, but then he heard a quiet click and the toy inside of him came alive. Grian grabbed onto Xisuma's shoulders, his fingers probably digging painfully into the other's back as he screamed out.

"Oh fuck! Please, Xisuma! Yes! Please!"

He didn't even know what he was begging for. He just felt so good. The vibrations kept changing in intensity as Xisuma was playing with the control, driving Grian mad with lust. He fell back down onto Xisuma's legs and just kept grinding onto them like an animal in heat. If this continued on he would cum again before they even began fucking. And he didn't want to be the only one that enjoyed himself.

It took all of his self-control, but Grian took a few shuddering breaths and then grabbed the lube with shaking hands. He was glad it was still open, otherwise he wouldn't have managed to get the lid undone in his state. He squirted a little too much onto Xisuma's dick, but he didn't care. He took the dick into his hands and gave it a few swift strokes to spread the lube, earning himself a groan from Xisuma. Grian didn't let his hands linger for too long. He couldn't wait any more. He managed to raise himself a little and positioned the dick at his hole, slowly guiding the tip inside.  
It was wider than his fingers or the toy. The stretching sensation burned a little, but it still felt good at the same time, as he was slowly lowering himself. When he had managed to push down a few centimetres, the toy suddenly turned up to its full intensity, making Grian jump up and Xisuma’s dick slipped out of him again.  
  


Grian threw an annoyed glare at Xisuma who was only smirking innocently at him. That guy knew exactly what he had done. But Grian wasn't to be deterred. The intensity of the toy was back to a low rumbling as he positioned himself once more. And when Xisuma's dick slipped inside him he was ready. As he had expected the vibrations suddenly went up again. Grian clenched his teeth, pressing his eyes shut, his breath hitching, his fingers clawing at Xisuma’s back. He tensed up so much, he could feel himself clenching down on Xisuma’s dick tightly, making the other moan helplessly and soon the vibrations turned back down a little, allowing Grian to relax and slowly slip down further. He was about halfway done when he could feel the toy being pushed further inside him than the finger had reached. The toy wasn't vibrating as much anymore, probably not to overstimulate Xisuma himself, but he could still feel it moving. He stopped for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, still clinging onto Xisuma.

"You alright there? Is this too much?"

Grian wanted to cry at how warm and kind Xisuma still managed to sound during all of this. How did he deserve to get it on with such an amazing person? "Y-yeah. t's alright. Just gimme... Need a second. It's a little weird..."

"Good weird, or bad?"

"Nnn... Good. Very good. Very nice. Amazing. Fucking fantastic", Grian rambled on between shaky breaths. He felt himself getting used to the feeling of being filled so much and slowly moved down further and further. And then on the last few centimetres he just slammed his ass down, taking the rest inside in one go. They both moaned loudly at the feeling. As if in celebration, Grian leaned forwards to capture Xisuma's lips in another messy kiss. He slowly raised himself up only to slam his ass down again, setting a fast and hard pace, delighted at the way Xisuma was practically mewling into the kiss.

Grian felt stretched out so much, far more than he was used to, but he felt so good. Xisuma was practically melting below him, as Grian set the pace. Oh how he enjoyed to be the one calling the shots again. He slowed down a little, letting his mouth wander down, to start gently nibbling on Xisuma's neck, intending to leave marks there. Everyone should see what they had done. Grian wanted everyone to know.

He could feel Xisuma's breathing getting more laboured, his moans getting louder as his hip was bucking up against Grian. He knew what that meant. Instead of speeding up a slight grin appeared on his face and he moved all the way down only to stop and stay completely still. It took him a lot of willpower, but the way Xisuma suddenly started to squirm made up for it.

"Grian... Please, Grian. Please. Oh god, please move", Xisuma kept on rambling, shaking hands grabbing onto Grian's hips to make him continue and with a breathless laugh Grian obliged. He was moving again, picking up pace, his hips moving as fast as his muscles allowed him.

It didn't take long. Xisuma threw his head back, his fingers digging into Grian’s skin as he slammed up one more time. Grian could feel the cum being shot deep inside of him, making him moan in delight. He moved his ass up and down a few more time, eliciting the sweetest tortured whimpers from an overstimulated Xisuma. He soon ended the suffering and let Xisuma slip out of him. He could feel some of the warm cum spilling out, running down his legs, but it made him already miss the sensation of being so stretched out.

"You... You haven't...", Xisuma murmured, still a little out of it, making Grian smile. Always thinking of others, even in bed. What a gentleman.

"Don't worry about it. I came once already. I can finish myself. You can rest and watch."

Grian let go of Xisuma to let his hands trace down is chest, aware of Xisuma's eyes following his every move. The toy was still buzzing softly deep inside of him when his hands reached for his own dick.

He started rubbing it gently, when Xisuma shifted below him a little. Suddenly he felt the cord inside him stretching and the toy slowly moving outwards again. He moaned, giving Xisuma a disapproving glare.

"Don't! Please"

But Xisuma didn't pull it all the way out. The toy brushed Grian's prostate, making him moan loudly at the feeling. It was almost like electricity running through his whole body. Xisuma stopped moving the toy, leaving it rumbling against Grian's most sensitive spot.

"Cum for me, Grian", he growled into Grian's ear and suddenly the intensity of the toy went back to its highest settings. A scream tore itself from Grian's throat as he bucked upwards, his whole body shaking in ecstasy. As he came it felt like an explosion and his vision faded to black.

When he came back to his senses, he was leaning weekly against Xisuma's chest, both of them lying on the bed. Xisuma must have repositioned them. Grian could no longer feel the buzzing toy inside of him.

"Welcome back, Grian."

"How long was I out?"

Xisuma chuckled. "Just about a minute. Must have been good. You looked beautiful."

Grian only made an affirmative noise, snuggling up to Xisuma, burying his face into the broad chest, just inhaling the other's scent.

"Thanks... You know. For this."

"Ya paid for it", Grian mumbled, words slightly slurred. He was starting to mindlessly trace patterns with his fingers onto Xisuma's chest. He still felt unbelievably tired after all they had done.

"Still, thanks. You probably want to get paid now and clean up?" Xisuma's voice sounded almost defeated and so uncertain and Grian didn't like that. He looked up at Xisuma, annoyance written all over his face.

"Listen, X. You just gave me the best orgasm in my life. I'm not gonna get up and leave. I just... I need a few more minutes and then", Grian shifted a bit to move upwards, his face hovering over Xisuma's, "I thought we might want to clean up and maybe start another round in the tub. Sounds like a plan?"

Grian almost wanted to laugh at the way he could still make Xisuma blush after everything. It was endearing. And it made him realise that he was far from done with this. He wasn't only thinking about going for another round. After today was done, he sure as hell would come back again and again for more.

As if to seal the conclusion he had just come to, he bend down, pressing his lips against Xisuma’s. Unlike their kisses before this one wasn't fuelled by passion and lust, but slow and gentle. When Grian broke away to look into Xisuma's eyes, seeing his own feelings reflected back at him, he was sure, that they both weren’t ready to stop this new arrangement any time soon.

"Alright. Carry me to the bathroom. I'm ready for another round."

Grian giggled in delight when Xisuma obeyed without hesitation, picking him up as if he weighed nothing. And as the bathroom door fell shut behind them, Grian couldn't help but think that this was only the beginning of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a first time for me. It was the first time I wrote porn that was more than a blowjob. Never did anything this explicit. It was a challenge, but I had fun! I might write more NSFW stuff in the future.


End file.
